The girl who’s life changed in a blink of an eye
by glw123
Summary: Fairy tail x brother conflict x OHSHC x the seven deadly sins x oc
1. Packing and meating

So this is my first time writing a story so sorry if it is bad and there is miss spelled words and if I don't update for a long amount of time I have school and I cheer for a all-star team so we have practice's and competitions we have to go to so I hope you like the book

Your name is hena Hinata you are 18 years old your birthday is January 26, 2000 you are Emma Hinata's sister

You and your sister just got a call from you dad Rintaro Hinata that you are to be moving in with your new brothers a week before your birthday witch means you are going to be moving in tomorrow . Right now you are at the guild siting with you best friends natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Wendy, Erza,Lucy, and the exceeds explaining that you are going to be Busy packing and going to school and taking care of your sister to go on missions and if they wanted they could help you settle in surprisingly they all said yes the boys more eager the the girls and exceeds

For some reason so you all got up and started to walk to your house just admiring the beautiful day you where having. " so are you excited to be getting new brothers hanny" Erza asked. " I mean ya it is going to take some getting used to but I can't wait " you said with a cute closed-eye smile the boys all had a tiny blush that no one could see when you smiled. You start running to your house and said" come on we won't get there till midnight if we keep walking so slow" they all started running to laughing the hole way there well except the exceeds they where flying. When you all got you went inside to see ema

Packing already. " I am home ema with some helpers" you said. "Did you make them come help us pack" she asked. "No chi I asked them and they all said yes. Why do you always think I force them to do stuff" you said pouting. "Because I know you hanny and sometimes you force people to do things. Anyways we need to start packing I already started a little bit so let's get a move on"she said and started back to packing. You asined every one a job to do and got started you all where done around 11:45 and everyone left at 12:00 so you and ema went to bed

( time skip brought to you by natsu getting beat up by Erza )

It was 6:00 so you got up and started getting ready for school you put on the ugly yellow dress you had to were witch no one new why you had to where that ugly thing but oh well you where completely ready at 7:15 and started for school and ema started for her school as well when you got there you it was 7:25 so you had time to go talk with your friends mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi morinozuka or as other people call them mori and hunny but you just them mitsukuni and takashi. Will you all where talking they asked you to go to there club after school and meet there other friends you told the that you could probably go but your sister would be there to because you to where going to your new brothers home. The bell rang and the teacher told everyone to settle down and get there math text books out.

(Time skip brought to you by hunny eating every cake it the club room)

You where walking with mitsukuni and Takashi to the front to get your sister and go to the club room.

Mini time skip bc I am lazy

When you got there a bunch of flower petals came at us and there where four guys and a girl that was dressed like a guy standing in the middle of the room and in sink they all said "welcome" the blonde in the middle stood up and said " Hunny-senpei Mori-senpei you to are never late and how are these to ladies here" pointing at me and my sister " this is hena and her sister Ema Hinata, hanny-chan is are friend we have been telling you about the one that is apart of fairy tail and one of the eight deadly sins the sin of the wolf that is super sweet tama-Chan" said Hunny and Mori nodded. They all looked at your small curvy form and everyone but Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and ema said " WHAT NO WAY SHE CAN BE THAT POWERFUL" and that was a BIG mistake for them because it made you mad and it's a bad thing to make you mad you start walking forward your blonde bangs covering you eyes and looked up with a glare that could kill and a dark oura coming from you and did a small spell that shocked them and said " if I where you I wouldn't judge a person before you know them and if you ever call me weak again you won't just get a shock next time and for your information that was just 1% of my magic abilities so if you want to call me weak again I would go and to the other side of the earth because you wouldn't be safe here" she said and looked at them with a closed-eye smile witch made everyone blush a little. "Well it was nice meeting you guys but me and ema have to go meet are new family but I think I will come back tomorrow bye Takashi and mitsukuni" you said with a smile and grabbed your sisters hand and walked out leaving a stunned group of boys with three of them all black because you shocked them.

(Time skip to you and ema at sunrise residence)

When you got there you saw the moving truck outside with Laxus in it will Gajeel and gray where getting everything out you run over to them and say " hey guys thanks for helping with everything and to repay you all for working so hard every day I will take you all out for dinner ether tomorrow or Saturday when ever everybody body wants to so that means you got to talk to everybody and ask them what they want to do okay" you said smiling not noticing two of you brothers standing there the eldest one coughs a little and you look at him supprised and say " sorry you two must be my new brothers sorry again for being so rude and not introducing myself my name is hena Hinata and this is my sister Ema Hinata it's nice to meet you and please take care of us" you said bowing to him. "no no it's fine my name is Masaomi Asahina the 1st son and this is Wataru Asahina the 13th son it is nice to meet you to" he said the the one named Wataru hugged me and said " it's nice to meet you oni-Chan your really pretty and Masaomi said that new dad said you had powers is that write" he said and smile up at you. You bent down and said "yes I do have power and I am really strong so gess what" * lean in and said* " so that means I am more powerful the those dummy over there" you said pointing over to your friends. Laxus and Gajeel looked at you and said " we herd you" with a little glare but it softens when they look st you laughing a little. " ok let's go in side so me and ema can meet are other brothers" I say getting up and hold Wataru hand and we start walking in to the elevator and go up to the 3rd floor to see a bunch of guys sitting on a red U shaped couch talking. They all look up and see you four walking down the stairs. One of the brothers gets up and says " hi I am Ukyo the 2nd son it's nice to meet you two" he said with a smile, the a guy with a purple monk thing gets up and walks over grabs your hand and kisses it and says " my name is Kaname the 3rd son it's nice to meet you i oni-San" you pull away you hand blushing a little and then you are met with a guy that is crosdressing he says " you must be hena it's nice to meet someone as powerful as yourself my name is hikari the 4th son" he said smiling. Everyone looked at you and one of them said " so you are the sin of the wolf otherwise called the horrifying hena" after that you where blushing and said will rubbing the back of you Neck " yep that's me but I am not as horrifying as people say you can just ask some of my best friends out side" you said with a nervous smile and everyone couldn't believe that you the small curvy girl was the horrifying hena.

So that's the end of chapter 1 I am literally going to make the 2nd one right now so bye and here are the people you can vote for to be with hena aka you lol

Laxus

Gray

Gajeel

Natsu

Hunny

Mori

Hikaru

Koaru

Tamaki

Kyoya

Masaomi

Ukyo

Kaname

Iori

Asousa

Tsubaki

Natsume

Louis

Subaru

Fuuto

Meliodas

Ban

King

I think that's all if there is more except for Yusuke he cannt BC I have plans for him lol I guess that's it

Laxus: really blonde that's all your going to say

Gajeel: ya bunny is it because that's not vary informative gihi

Grace: yes it is and it is vary informative thank you and good night and if you don't shut up I am going to beat you both

Laxus: ya right *wispers*

Gajeel: like you can beat us gihi * wispers*

Grace: I herd you both your dead bye guys I got to go and kill them love you bye


	2. The insult and colming down

Previous

Everyone couldn't believe that you the small curvy girl was the horrifying hena

Now

One of them that had pinkish hair and a little younger that you said " there's no way YOU are the horrifying hena your small and to weak to be her" that's when all h*ll brook loss you had a horrifying glare on and a dark oura surrounded you and you started to walk toward him but was blocked by the ones and onlys Gajeel and Laxus will gray kept the pinkish hair'd guy away you sent glares to him and said " I wouldn't be talking when you don't even know me or seen my powers I could blow this hole content of the face of the earth if I wanted so next time you say I am weak you should get on a rocket ship and go as far away from earth as you could because it wouldn't be safe for you here" and sent him a shock that nobody noticed till he was covered in little places of black on him " and just so you know that was just 1% of my magic so if I where you I wouldn't mess with me you non magic user" I said as I looked at everyone else and said " sorry for this but if anyone calls me weak or bully's me or my friends I not as sweet as I am usually I am going to go with Laxus Gajeel and gray to the guild so I can calm down so don't worry about me and I might not be home for dinner it was nice meeting you all though bye guys" I said with a smile and walk out with Laxus Gajeel and gray all right behind me once we got in the truck I started crying and Gajeel hugged me saying "what's wrong gihi

?" I look at them and say " that has happened twice today just because I may be small why does everyone think I am weak it's not right I don't get it they don't even k-know me and the j-judge me because I am small it's just not fair" I said sniffing and hiccuping will saying all of that Gajeel leans my head against his chest and says "shhhh it's ok since the grand magic games are coming up you can prove all of them wrong then when we win the grand magic games gihi" you look up at him and say " your write I will prove all for their sorry a*ses that I am not weak and that I am really strong" after I sayed that we pulled up to the guild and walk in and go and sit with the rest of Team Natsu " hey guys what's up" you said with a smile and a new fired aditude they all said "hey hanny" and gave you four big smiles until natsu sees that you have been crying he gets up and walks up to you and hugs you saying " who made you cry han" in a worried yet serious voice " it's nothing just the usually being called short and weak" I said a little sad and Barry my head in his neck and hug back we stay like this till I herd a oh so familiar coughs be hind me I let go and look behind me to see ban, king,diane,Meliodas,gother,Merlin, and escanor standing there looking at me with smile on there faces you run to them and hug them because you missed them so much and they tell you that Meliodas gother diane king and ban are going to go to school with you and then natsu tells you that him Laxus gray Gajeel sting rogue and the girls are all going to go to school with you to but the girls said that they weren't going to where that ugly dress and that you weren't allowed to ether so the gave you a pink blazer a white shirt and a mini skirt white knee high socks and black shoes to wear it was really cute and of course it had the school logo on it after that you where catching up with everyone, ate some sushi and dumplings then went home when you got there it was around 10:30 so you went up to you room on the 4th floor next to Kaname's and Masaomi's rooms. You went in to your room to see Juli sitting on your bed eating the nuts you have you went and got your pjs (a big sweatshirt) and went to take a

Shower

Time skip

When you where out of the shower and had everything done it was 11:20 so you went to sleep

Time skip BC this girl is tired it is literally 4:06am right know lol

When I woke up it was 6:00 so I got up and put my new uniform on and fixed my makeup and hair when I was done it was 7:00 so I went and started walking to school not bothering to go in the kitchen to eat breakfast but you did tell them that your where leaving to meet up with your friends and that they didn't need to put out a dish for you

Time skip

You got to school and saw all of your friends waiting for me so I started to run over to them and yelling at them they all looked in my Direction and all the boys blush when the see you with your blonde hair flowing in the wind and your bust bouncing every time you would take a step and how your uniform complements your curvy structure and the bright smile you had when you reached them you where panting a little but it was ok you all started walking in to your class suprisingly they all had the same classes as you. when you got there you saw Takashi and mitsukuni talking and waiting for you to get there by now it is 7:20 so you all have plenty of time to talk you introduce everyone to them and them to everyone and you all talked till class started. A hour later the bell rang and class started.

Time skip

It was the end of the day and you where going to the host club because you said you would yesterday when you got there, there was three big vases of flowers that had roses in the and the all said to:hena from:Tamaki, hikaru, and Kaoru. I smiled and looked up to the three I shocked yesterday the blonde one said "we are vary sorry for saying what we said yesterday" the orange haired ones said "yes we are really sorry for saying that yesterday and we completely understand if you don't forgiv-" " I forgive you all it was a mistake and you guys realized that to I forgive you" you said with a smile and the all stoude dumbfounded " so you all know my name but I never got yours" you said they all come back to realization and the blonde said " I am Tamaki the host club president or king or you can call me daddy over there is Kyoya the Vice President or mommy this is Haruhi and these two are hikaru and koaru most people can't tell the difference in them" he said I looked at him and sweat dropped " first of I already have a dad secondly I know Haru his a girl and three'd don't you think it is kind of rude to not even be able to tell your friends apart even if they are twins they are to different people with feelings" you said and it surprised everyone " and also no I won't tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl so ya" you said smiling "well I will be leaving because I have to go to the guild but after you club if you guys want you can come to the guild and meet everyone BC I am invited all of my brothers there to so I will be going bye" you said and ran out and ran to the guild will I was running I was texting Ukyo to ask everyone if they wanted to go to the guild and meet everyone he said that everyone was going to come around 5:00 and right know it is 4:00 so they will be there in a hour and Takashi texted and said that they would all be there to around 5:00 so will you was waiting for everyone to get there you talked to mira Wendy Lucy erza Levy Diane and Merlin

About girl stuff.

Time skip

It was now 5:00 and you herd the door to the guild open and just thought it was some people getting back from a mission until you was pulled in to a hug and spinning around in circles you say " Laxus help" Laxus walks over to you and lifts you out of the persons arms and holds you and you wrap you legs and arms around Laxus. You look behind you to see you brothers and the host club standing there looking at you, you get down and welcome them and tell everyone who the people that walked in and told everyone that walked in who everyone was then gramps walks out and asks why it is louder than usual then we tell him what was going on then he says to quiet down but he knew that wasn't going to happen so we continue to talk the rest of the night until it was time to go home. I think it was a good night

Hey guys you can vote on who you wanted to be with and stuff like that so ya I am sooooo tired lol

Laxus : well maybe you should come and sleep

Grace : but I needed to add a chapter laxxy * she said rubbing her eye"

Laxus : *picks her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and fell asleep" see I told you that you needed to go to sleep gra~gra

Grace: *says sleep and groggy* bye guys I am going to sleep laxxy say bye

Laxus: bye guys make sure you vote, come on now gra~gra you got to go to sleep


	3. Its your birthday and your going to GMG

Previous

We continue to talk until it was time to go home, I think it was a good night

Now

As you was getting ready for bed someone rung the door bell you came from the bathroom in your pjs ( just a long sweatshirt and you underwear) and opened the door to see Fuuto standing there with a rolling tray filled with candy, flowers, and stuffed animals you looked up at him and he said "sorry for what I said kitten~ it was wrong of me to say that" the one thing that made you a little mad was when he called you kitten like what's that supposed to mean anyways you smile at him and say " I expect your apology uto~" he looked at you " umm it's Fuuto not uto kitten~" he said you smirked and said " oh I know but since you are calling me kitten I will call you uto~" " well thanks for the gifts but I got to go to sleep you should to bye-bye~ know" you said will grabbing the rolling tray and shutting your door in his face. You grabbed some chocolate that was on there and the stuffed fox that was sitting on the tray and head over to you desk and put you headphones on and FaceTimed Laxus and the thunder god tribe " what's up guys" you said with a closed-eye smile and held up a peace sign the boys all blushed then sent glares to each other but you couldn't tell buy the you was getting like for more FaceTime calls from Tamaki, hikaru and koaru, Kyoya, and Hunny and Takashi

You let them join the FaceTime with you Laxus and the thunder god tribe. You all started talking around 9:00 and will you where FaceTimeing you asked " hey laxxy do you remember wants next week?" He smiled a little and nodded Tamaki the shouted " what's next week hanny" you contemplating on wheather or not to tell them you came to a discussion and said " it's my birthday next week on the 26 and I can't wait because I am turning 19" you said it with so much excitement that you almost died hahaha jk then they all started to ask you what you liked and you wasn't going to tell them but Laxus made you "I really like makeup and jewelry but you can just get me clothes like dress, crop tops, and shorts" you said smiling but the one thing you didn't know was that some of you new brothers where standing outside listening and the next day they where planning a surprise party for you and was going to text all of your friends and tell them that they wanted to have a party for you and they asked gramps if they could have the party there he said " well of course hena has been here seen's she was 3, you all can have it the night I announce who will be in the grand magic games" they all looked at each other and Masaomi said " I didn't know she has been here that long" "well ya she has been here forever even after she was adopted but she doesn't really remember getting adopted but Rintarō and ema came and asked to adopted her and said that she could still come here everyday at first she didn't want to and clung to Laxus and wouldn't let anyone hold her but then I think Laxus convinced her that she would be safe and that he would protect her if something happened so that's why she is closer to him then most people" gramps said they all where stunned but said thanks for telling them a little bit about her and thanked him for letting them have the party there they all left the guild and went out to get party supplies and some gifts for you will you where with laxxy and Gajeel at the park all day and will you where there some people stopped by and talked with you.

Time skip to the day of your birthday

Today was your birthday!! And you couldn't wait because they where announcing who was going to be in the grand magic games so you got up around 8:30 and got ready and headed to the guild when you got there you saw Laxus and the thunder god tribe up on the to floor so you headed up there and sat in his lap like you did everyday and talked with everyone (p.s. you are a SS class mage)

Will you where talking with them gramps came up to you and gave you a bracelet that has your hot pink guild mark on it and your son mark as little key chains you looked at him and said " oh my god thank you so much gramps it's beautiful" will giving him you Signiture smile and hugged him after that he went to the telling and said " listen up brats I am going to announce who is going to be in the grand magic games natsu" " I'm all fired up know" " erza,gray, Lucy, Wendy and that's all oh and I need hena, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Mira, and Juvia to come to my office please" you thought 'man I wish I was in the grand magic games well what ever' you grabbed laxus's hand and drug him in to gramps office when you got there he explained that you all where fariy tail group B and that you all where going to inter the games as well you where so excited laxus had to hold you down because you where jumping so much gramps said that you all needed to go and train so you all packed up everything that you needed told everyone that you all where going to train for the games and that you would be at the guild till midnight tonight they all said ok and that they needed to good do things will you where heading to the guild you all took a detour to the towns shopping centers and was there till 8:00 you all got to the guild and opened the guild to see it all decorated with streamers and balloons and a big sign that said "Happy Birthday Hena!" They all jumped out and yelled surprise "omg thatnk you guys so much this is the best birthday ever" you said "well of course only the best for daddy's daughter" Tamaki said will hugging you and spinning you around "hey hanny-Chan do you want some cake" Hunny said you looked at him with stars in your eyes and said " of course I want some cake" he grabbed you hand and drug you over to the table that had a bunch of cake on it and right beside it there was a table with a bunch of presents "you guys didn't have to do this" you said to everyone " but we wanted to hanny" someone said " well thank you so much" you said and you all selebrated the rest of the night till it was time to go then you all left for 3 months and of course called and FaceTime everybody everyday.

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it and you can vote on who you want to get together with

Tamaki: my little girl is so grown up

Grace: ya more grown up than you

Tamaki: *sits in a corner* why does my daughters always have to be mean to me

Hikaru: well boss if you weren't so childish-

Koaru: then they probably wouldn't be so mean

Grace: you should listen to them they are only telling the truth

Tamaki: but daddy isn't childish those devil twins are though

Hikaru: what we're-

Koaru: not childish

Grace: what ever bye guys make sure you vote love y'all bye

H and K: bye guys

Tamaki: bye guys * he says saddle and sulks*


	4. The GMG

If you want to know what kind of powers you have they are

And p.s. your fairy tail mark and sin mark are on the shoulder ones on the left side and the other is on the right

Elemental dragon slayer/ the princess of dragons

Dark Magic's (this one and the demon go with your sin)

Demon magic

Angel magic

Healing

Nature magic

And god slayer magic

[Previous 3 months ago]

You all left for 3 months and of course you called and FaceTimed everybody everyday

[Now]

We are on are way back home and no one knows so it is going to be a surprise and I can tell that the training worked because I feel stronger than before we left we are almost home and I can't wait to kick everyone's butts in the grand magic games it's going to be awesome

Time skip BC I am lazy

We just got off of the train and are headed to the guild you grabbed laxus and Gajeel's hand and started running when you got there you kicked open the door and said " where back and stronger than ever" with a smile laxus and Gajeel both have a smile on and node we then noticed that my brothers, the host club, and the sins all there too you smiled at them and said "what are you guys doing here" they all blushed and Masaomi said " we have been coming here since you left we all thought it would be nice to get to know you from story's that people have told us and it's nice to see you back from your training" with a smile he walks up to you with a smile and hugs you, you hug him back and saying " it's good to be back" you let go and continue to say " and I can't wait to kick some butt at the grand magic games" you said and everyone cheered and yelled

Time skip to GMG lol I am lazy

It's the day of the GMG and everyone is getting on a train to go around 9:00 and it is 7:30 so I have a hour and 30 minutes to pack and get ready so I hope in to the shower really quick and then get out get everything done by 8:30 so now we are headed to the guild to meet up with everyone so we can go to the train station so I start running and yell out " come on if we don't hurry we will be late" you said will grabbed Wataru and putting him on your back will running. They all start running to and you all get to the guild around 8:50. You get on the train and start for Fiore.

Time skip

Once we step out of the train everyone went there separate ways and you of course took laxus, Gajeel, and the thunder god tribe, the host club, your brothers and the eight deadly sins with you to look around and will you where looking around there was a group of people surrounding two guys that where saying that they where the twin dragon slayers and that they where the most powerful dragon slayers there was which made you mad so you walked up to them and said "ya right like your the most powerful dragon slayers there are" you had a smirk on and your eyes changed from a grassy green to a rosy red when they looked at you

They smirked and the blonde one said " well then who is if we aren't weakling" you sent him the deadliest glare you have ever had and walked up to him with a dark oura around you will you took of your jacket you had on and put it on the ground " me that's who and if I was you I wouldn't call someone weak when you don't even know the strength, cause if I wanted to I would blow you right of the content if I wanted to and that's not a threat that's a promise" you said ready any moment to strike

Tamaki's POV ( you wasn't expecting this now where you hehe)

When she said that I looked at laxus and said " aren't you going to get in the middle of those three" with a worried expression as I looked at him he shook his head " no I think she can handle it and I only do that when she is called weak by non magic users but right now she is up against a dragon slayers and that is one of her Magic's so I think she can handle it" he said will paying attention to her every move I think he likes her but I can't let him take her away from me she is mine and mine only

Your POV

A fun minutes after you said that he got in you face and said " ya right like you could blow me of the content your to small and weak to do that" right after he said that you said "well then I warned you so now the fight will begin" right after you said that you stepped back and yelled "fire and lightning dragon iron fist" as you punched him you sent him and his twin on the other side of town will leaving a big dent in the ground from your feet then you said " that will teach you not to make a Sumption's about people and next time I will raice my power from 1% to 100%" right after you said that everyone around you started asking you who you where and your magic is you looked at everyone and said " my friends call me hanny but other people call me horrifying hena or hena the eighth sin the wolf and I have two many Magic's to count" will you said that you grabbed your jacket and walked out of the crowd but not without saying " and if you want to see more of me using my magic then come watch the grand magic games" you smiled at everyone and walked away with your friends and brothers to go look at more stuff and the one thing that was on everyone's mind except you and the girls was " wow she is really powerful and pretty she will be mine and mine only" the rest of the time you all walked around talking and laughing about anything and everything .

Time skip to tomorrow which is GMG day (8:30)

You woke up the next morning with fairy tail team B in 2nd and fairy tail team A in 8th you got ready and put on your uniform that was a pink sports bra with the fairy tail sign and black booty shorts with the fairy tail sign on them to, eight knee high socks and black booty shoes all in all it was super cute but you knew you where going to get scolded by laxxy but you didn't care you started to fix you hair by teasing it up and curling it and then you put on your makeup and a little pink bandanna to keep your hair out of your eyes right know your eye color is a light pink which means your excited it is 9:30 so you start to head out.when you get to the lobby you see that everyone is up and getting food while gray and natsu are getting a scolding from erza because they where fighting you walk in and everyone looks at you some blushing and they all say " good morning hanny" you smile and say " good morning everyone" as you go and sit on laxus already knowing that he has your (favorite breakfast food) and you

( favorite juice) there already you tell him thanks for getting it for you and start to eat while not noticing that your brothers and guy friends where looking at you and him with jealousy wishing that you would do that with them.

Time skip to GMG

We are waiting for the GMG to start when Mato said in to the microphone " the GMG is going to start know the first event is called hidden" while he was saying this a city began to appear on the field then Mato says " when all the competing teams finish deciding who will be the first mage to participate in the first even that mage needs to head down to the arena" we decided to put Juvia in first they get teleported to eight different locations in the city the Chapati Lola starts to explain the rules he says "the eight participants are unaware of there whereabouts of each other and that they are to look for each other and try to gather as many points as they can. A point may be earned when a participant successfully lands an attack, physical or magical, on an opponent. A point would be deducted from the attacked participant. The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants, confusing the competitors who begin to question what is going on. Chapati proceeds to explain that attacking the clones of the participants would result into a point being deducted from the attacking participant. Shortly after that, a gong is struck and Hidden begins.While the other participants try to figure a way to find their opponents, juvia gets overexcited after seeing so many Gray clones. She unconsciously hugs one of them, resulting in her becoming the first competitor to lose a point, angering her teammates, except Mirajane and hena , who realizes that she is likely at a disadvantage in this event.Gray runs into Mage and attacks him with . However, the Nullpudding he attacked is actually a clone being used as a decoy by the real one hiding behind it, resulting in Gray losing a point and being transported into another part of the city. Gray then realizes that the clones can be used as decoys to confuse their opponents. All the other participants also reach this conclusion and they all begin to blend into the crowd, confusing the people watching this event. While looking for some participants, Gray hears someone calling his name, distracting him and leaving him open to be attacked by the real Nullpudding, giving a score of -2 and a score of 1.now it is the end of the first day and everyone leaves the stadium ready for the next day.

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it and remember to vote and ya that's I got lol

Laxus: well I think you did better on this one gra~ gra

Grace: thanks laxxy

Laxus: I think you have earned a cookie for your hard work* he says will patting grace's head with a smile*

Grace: yay I get a cookie

Tamaki: can daddy have a cookie

Grace: no *she says with a glare and slaps his hand*

Hikaru and koaru: hahahahaha boss doesn't get a cookie hahaha

Laxus: you tell'em grace don't let that wanna be king have your cookies

Grace: here laxxy you want one

she says will holding a cookie up to him and he happily took it and ate it while Tamaki sat in a corner sulking and the twins laughing harder because she gave laxus a cookie and not Tamaki

Grace: well bye bye hope you liked chapter 4 I want everyone to know that I probably won't post till Saturday but I will be working on chapter 5-6 all week but I have practice everyday this week till like 9 BC we have a comp this weekend but I will try and update this week bye love y'all

L,T,H,and K: bye guys and sorry if this girl spelled stuff wrong she's hopeless but we love her so ya bye


End file.
